


Ice Skating

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [2]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed), day 2: ice skating, tabby says fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Winter starts early and the students and teachers of Strumlotts are taking to the ice.
Series: Bardvent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bardvent





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Bardvent! I love you!

“Ah!“ Symbol rubbed his bruised leg, having hit the ice quite hard. Christina chuckled and skated over.  
“Need a hand?” She offered down a hand, amused.  
“More like a new leg, but thanks.” He hoisted himself back up with her help and stubbornly returned to skating.   
——  
“Ow!” Randy had toppled backwards off of Raz’ul’s shoulders, landing on his back.   
“Randy! Are you okay?!” Yashee skidded to a stop in worry. Raz’ul tried to wave her off, Randy had only fell three feet, but he was laughing too hard to talk.   
“Raz’ul! It’s not funny! He could be hurt!”  
“Yashee, the only thing hurt is my pride.”  
——  
“Oh, oh, oh- Crap!” Gareth teetered on his skates, his legs going opposite directions until he lost all semblance of stability. There was no one on the ice to help him up, so he crawled back over to the tree stump a foot a way that he’d been using for balance practice. He’d learn to skate tonight if it killed him. He’d rather that than be upstaged by Chaos Sauce anymore.   
——  
“Oof.” Yashee landed on a knee after her skate caught on the ice, stealing her footing.  
Tabitha giggled and pulled on Yashee’s elbow to help her up. “You okay there?”  
“Yeah, the ice is getting a little choppy. Be careful, Tabby.” They locked hands and began to skate to smoother ice, until Tabitha tripped this time, her leg getting twisted beneath her.  
“Ah, fuck!”


End file.
